Guardian Angel
by imaginationkeepsmealive
Summary: Aiden dies and his soul move to the Protector's castle! He becomes a Guardian Angel that will do anything in his power to protect Emily. But what happens when his love for her in forbidden? What happens when a guardian angel is in love with a human? What happens when in order to protect her he is giving up his memories? Aimily. AidenxEmily
1. Protector

Guardian Angel

Chapter 1- Protector's castle

He open his eyes and he felt fear. His lungs were hurting him and he was feeling like he couldn't breath. He tried to sat up but it was impossible. The pain was all over his body. Where was he? What was happening? He turned his head right and left trying to find something that would give him a hint of where was he. The only thing that he could distinguishes was pure white. _ Emily, Amanda… _He forced himself to take deep breaths even though he was feeling like his lungs were going to explode. After a while he finally manage to control his breathing. The pain faded away. Slowly he got up and looked around him. At first he couldn't see anything. After awhile things start becoming clear. Walls white walls, white floor, white tiles. _Victoria, the tea, the doctor… _ «Bitch» He whispered and started walking fast to the exit. He was almost two meters away from the door when a woman walked into the big room. His body tensed and he was ready to attack her when she smiled to him and spoke gently. «Hello Mr. Mathis» Aiden grinded his teeth and stay still ready for a fight. « Tough awakening » The smile never left her lips. «Who the hell are you?» he said. The words were full of hate and anger. That constant smile in the woman face only made him feel even more angry. «What? Let me guess. She didn't had the guts to finish the job» The woman's face changed. She stopped smiling. Her face became softer. There was sympathy now. «I get the confusion Mr. Mathis. Please follow me. I am not your enemy» The woman started walking away in silence and he followed her.

There was something strange with that woman. They were walking in a hallway. Around them there was only white or other shades of white. He kept observing the woman. She seemed to have confidence in herself. She seemed strong. She seemed calm and sure.

When they enter into another room the first thing Aiden saw was a big brown square table. After that he saw people. There were people talking to each other. And there were people staring at him. «Mr. Mathis! Welcome welcome!» Said a man approximately a decade older that him and he started walking toward him. «I guess you have a lot of…» He didn't manage to finish his sentence and he accepted Aiden's fist. Before anyone could stop him Aiden grabbed the older man and wrapped his arms around his neck. «Where the fuck am i?» He shouted toward the woman's direction. Nobody in the room moved, even the man in his grip was calm. He wasn't fighting back. Aiden looked at them in confused. Something was weirdly wrong. And then he was sure that he saw a smile on his prisoner's lips. He looked the helpless man in his deadly grip agitated. After awhile the woman started talking. «Mr. Mathis you want to leave Mr. Doclin.» «Tell me where I am» He shook with even more power Doclin's neck and kept eye contact with the woman. «This…» She said and point to the fighting scene in front of her «is pointless». Aiden shook even harder as he began walking to the exit. «I don't have time for this» he heard her saying.

Aiden felt his body hitting the floor with power. He let a cry escape his lips as he was trying to stand back up. _What did just happen?_ One minute he was holding tight the man in his arms and the next he was flying on the air with final destination the floor. «Mr. Mathis you are going to shut up, stay right there in silence and we will explain you what happened» She didn't speak gently this time. She was angry. He stood up keeping his pain silent. He hated this woman and it was evident. It was clearly written on his face.

«Mr. Mathis this place is called protector's castle. And we are not humans. We are what people like to call us _Guardian Angels. _Yes you are dead. Yes you've been murdered. Yes Victoria Grayson killed you. Yes, yes, yes. This is not you. I mean obviously you are you, but you are not a human anymore, you are a soul. And the fact that you are here proves that you are a brave, honest, combative and good soul. A little disobedience apparently but we will work with that. Nobody that doesn't deserve to be here comes here. But let me try to explain more. You died. When a human dies his soul passes to the next level. The strongest of all are coming here to become warriors. Others move on to peace land, or fear land. So, what I mean by warriors. We are warriors in the name of humanity. We protect them. From here. We make sure that they are safe. We try to fight the injustice. We try to give them the best they could have. As I have already said humans call us _Guardian Angels._»


	2. Forbidden Love

**I hope you like the story guys! Thank you Val for the r****eview! I am really happy you like the idea! **** I hope the next chapter is going to please anyone that may read it! Oh also sorry for any mistakes in the text. Not a native English speaker. **

Guardian Angel

Chapter 2- Forbidden Love

He stand still listening the woman. At first he didn't believe her. He laughed hard. He joked about it. The serious looks around him were not enough to make him believe. After they understood that it wasn't going to be easy to make him believe Doclin decide that it was time to show him. «I want you to look at this wall» he said pointing the wall at their right. It was now that Aiden remarked that the wall was completely empty. «Now think. Think anything or anyone you want to see. Think a place. Think someone. You can even think an emotion. » He walked behind him and rest his hand on Aiden's shoulder. «Think» he whispered.

Aiden looked at the empty cream white wall and sighed. He didn't want to play this game. But he didn't had any choice so he did it. He closed his eyes and thought about Emily, about Amanda. His Amanda. He thought her smile. He thought her beautiful eyes. He thought the way her hair fell on her face. He thought the way she made him feel. The love he was feeling. The love that was burning inside him. When he opened his eyes he felt his breath stops. The wall wasn't there anymore. Instead there was Emily's home. Emily's bedroom.

_« Aiden...Dedicated himself to your cause because he loved you. And not even you __could've stopped him.»_ Nolan was sitting on Emily's bed and his voice was full of pain. Aiden felt tears roll down on his face. «No… no… no…» He whispered and started walking backwards. _«This is my fault. »_ Emily's cracked voice ripped his heart out of his chest. «NO! » He shouted and wrapped his arms around his head. _«For most of his life, he felt broken, but... That all changed when he met you. You were the reason for him to live, Ems. »_ Aiden swallowed hard. Tears. Pain. Fear. Fear not for him. Not for his life. Fear for Emily. Fear for her life. Fear for her happiness. That's all he could feel. _«Now I've lost mine. » _His knees gone weak. He fell on the floor and looked in Emily's eyes. He had lost her.

* * *

A gentle knock on his bedroom door pulled him out of the Mirror Portal. The door opened and Ryan walked into his room. The young boy was carrying clean clothes. «You have to get over it dude. Everybody dies someday» He said while he dispose the clothes on the bed. Aiden looked at him with anger. «I am not feeling sorry for being dead» He turned his eyes back to the Mirror Portal. Emily was sitting at her living room talking with Nolan. « Really? Cause all I see is a huge dude sitting in his bedroom stalking his pretty much alive friends. You have to start doing your job dude. » The boy sat on Aiden's bed and looked at the Portal. «Who's the chick? » He asked. Aiden broke the connection with Emily and let the wall turn back to cream white. «Has anyone ever told you that you are annoying? » He grabbed the kid of his arm and drew him out of the room. «All the time» Ryan said with a smirk on his face. «It's not something that you should be proud» He shouted to the young boy defeated.

* * *

He joined Ryan to the dinner room feeling everyone's eyes on his back. «You are the weirdo» Ryan explained between his laughs. Aiden knew that the other souls were not pleased by the way he was acting. «They think that your arrival here was a mistake» Ryan explained when they sat on their table. This time Ryan spoke quietly and with concern. «It's ok kid. I don't really care» he said and grabbed a slice of bread.

«You should Nukem»

« Nukem? »

« Yeah Duke Nukem. The great badass tough guy? The video game character? »

« I am British» He took another bite and looked around him. «Why should I care Ryan? » He asked as he leaned closer to the boy.

« Because souls don't just lose their way idiot. There is a reason you are here and you better find out why. You are here. Do something. Stop stalking your humans. Stop torturing yourself before they decide to change the laws. »

«Change the laws? »

«Look you have powers yes. I have powers. We all here have powers because we are dead. But there are laws for us too. And there are souls that are responsible for these laws. You have powers but these souls are far more powerful than you. You are a baby Nukem. Even I have more powers that you. Yeah you can cut me in pieces with your bear hands but I have stronger powers than you. And that's because I am longer dead. That's because I am using my powers. Something that you don't do. »

«When did you actually died? »

«I am not gonna give you my life story»

«Yeah then stop messing with mine» He was ready to stand up when Ryan spoke again.

«Your life? You don't have a life anymore dude! You… What you are doing is looking at your humans. These humans have a life. You don't! » He was whispering but at the same time he was shouting to his stubborn friend.

«Amanda is my life. And Amanda has a life. So I have a life. And there is only one thing I was born to do. Protect and help Amanda. She is me. She is my soul. » He talked fast. The words slip his mouth before he realize it. He felt the anger and the pain growing again inside him. He stayed tensed for a moment looking the kid in silence.

«You are in love with her» The boy looked at him in pure shock.

Aiden didn't talked he looked at the kid like he was stupid.

«You are in love with her» The boy said again. There was admire in his eyes.

«We establish that. So leave me alone» He stood up but Ryan's hand stop him from walking away.

«Dude you can't be in love. Nobody here was ever in love. When you die your love dies. You love every human. But love is deferent than being in love. You can love. Love, the pure love is ok. You can love but you can't not BE in love. Souls lose that feeling. You lose that feeling when you die. You lose that feeling when you stop being a human. You lose that feeling because you have a purpose. Your purpose is to protect humanity. When you die you froze. Look at me. I have been dead far more than you and I am still 15 years old. Humans do not froze. Humans keep living. You lose the ability to be in love not only for their protection but for your own protection too. That's what they say. » There was a bitterness in his voice. «But you are in love. You are actually IN love. » His eyes were glowing. There was a small smile on his lips. « Whatever you may do don't late them find out. Don't let them take away what you are feeling. I would give anything in the world to feel it again. To be able to love Adrienne the way I used to. To be able to feel pain. I would die again if I could feel the way I used to. To be able to look at her the way you look at blondie. »


	3. You can But

**So here I am again trying to set up the story. To anyone that may read it a big thanks and I hope that you like it. I am quite tired right now so I hope that the mistakes are not too much. The story is screaming in my head and that's why I can't just say leave it your English are too bad. **

* * *

Guardian Angel

Chapter 3- You can… But…

He was thinking the boy's words. He kept repeating his speech into his head. He couldn't erase the boy's look. The pain he saw in his eyes. The need. _Don't let them take away what you are feeling. I would die again if I could feel the way I used to. _He threw on the wall the book he was trying to read and hit his fist on the desk. He couldn't be there. He couldn't be their soldier. All these hidden rules all these things he had to learn and do overwhelmed him. His mind, his thoughts were always with Emily. Knowing what was going on in her life, it was impossible for him to think anything else. To care for anything else. _Don't let them take away what you are feeling. _How could they take away his love? No they couldn't. He wouldn't let them. Like he wouldn't let anyone to hurt Emily. He turned his eyes back to the wall and took a deep breath. He cleared his mind and searched for Victoria.

* * *

«Who hired Vince Walsh? »

«Word is a psychopath named Malcolm Black. He doesn't live in the states, but he has someone local with juice to hire the muscle. »

«And why does he want David dead? »

«The order was to deliver him unharmed. Apparently, he worked for Malcolm a couple of years ago. David owes him a lot of money.»

«A couple of years ago? I won't let anybody hurt David. And if it's money this Malcolm wants, there is another solution.»

Aiden watched as Victoria wrote on Emily's picture and felt his stomach tightened. He shake his fists and bite the inside of his cheek in order to keep watching.

«I trust that you'll get that in the right hands and keep mine clean. »

He had to do something to protect her but he was feeling useless. He had no idea what to do. His anger kept growing inside him and his mind was working fast. Faster than it had never worked before. He changed his mind connection and followed the private investigator. He had to see what he was doing. He had to follow Emily's picture. That's what his gut was telling him to do.

* * *

He sat on his bed feeling his head spinning. His heart was beating fast. He was afraid. He would always been afraid for Amanda now that he was gone. He couldn't stay there doing nothing. Doing nothing now that he knew how much danger _**she**__ was_in. He run out of the room determined. He wasn't going to stay there worrying. He wasn't going to let her alone. He wasn't going to disappear on her. He was going to find a solution. He was going to help her. He was going to find a way to help her. He stormed in the big hallway and located Ryan a couple of steps away talking with an older man. He walked fast to him grabbed his upper arm and drag him out of the hallway and into Ryan's bedroom.

«I need your help» he said closing the door.

«You know, you should really work your communication skills» The boy answered rubbing his sore arm.

«Amanda is in danger. I need you to tell me how to help her. »

«You are a guardian angel. You have powers. Control these powers and you will be able to help her»

«I don't have time. I need to be there for her. » He looked in Ryan's eyes hoping that the boy would understand. And he did. He sighed and let a small laugh travel out of his lungs.

«You can't go down there Aiden. Only old angels are allowed to visit the human world. Really old angels. Not you. Not me. Not even Jessie and she is dead more than 40 years. » There was sadness in his eyes. This kid really cared about him. He didn't know why but that's what he was feeling.

«I have to do something. And if I can't go then I will beg them to send someone else. » He started walking to the door when he felt Ryan's body falling on him.

«What the hell kid? »

«You can't go there and let them see that you are in love with that woman. »

They fight for a moment like high school kids before Aiden end the fight by holding Ryan still in a position that he was looking in his eyes.

«No one will make me stop loving her. Stop being afraid over something that is never gonna happen. »

Ryan didn't talk. He stopped fighting and let Aiden get out of his room.

* * *

Doclin stayed quite while Aiden explained the situation. He looked at the men in front him without any expression. Tricia was sitting beside him also in absolutely silence. Her face wasn't motionless. She was thinking. Every word that slip Aiden's lips was important. Every word caused a silent but significant reaction to her face. When Aiden finished she was the one that spoke first.

«You want us to send someone to protect your ex girlfriend? » There was an ironic smile on her face.

«Mr. Mathis I understand that you care for your humans but we have to think about it. We protect people yes but we have some priorities. » Doclin said rubbing his forehead.

Aiden was ready to start complaining. He wasn't going to give up that easily.

«I need your honest answer on that one Aiden. How many people have you tried to protect through your Mirror Portal? » Tricia spoke again walking toward him.

«Excuse me? »

«You heard my question. Now answer. »

«Amanda and Nolan. » He didn't hesitate. They were his family.

Tricia laughed. There was something dark in her eyes. There was something cold in her face.

«Doclin we should talk. » She kept her eyes on Aiden. «Everyone get out of the room. Everyone except Mr. Mathis. » She kept staring at Aiden and he stare back at her. He couldn't understand if she was angry or disappointed. «When I say everyone, that includes you too Ryan. » She finally took her eyes of Aiden to throw a deadly look at the young boy.

«The fact that a bitch like you is a guardian angel is something that I will never understand. » He gave her his biggest smile and walked slowly to the door.

«You would like to have more respect for your elders kid»

«I am not your puppet or your soldier. I am sorry officer. I am not afraid of you. » And with that Ryan got out of the room with the smile on his lips.

«I swear next time he say anything…» Tricia started but Doclin cut her off.

«He is a kid Tricia. And he deserves to be here you know that. » Doclin moved closer to her. There was softness in his eyes. He rest his hand on her shoulder and then he turned his eyes to Aiden. Now there was no softness. Now there was curiosity.

«How did he died? » Aiden asked fast.

«He didn't told you? » Tricia looked at him amused.

«Will you tell me? » His patience started to fade away.

« I can't. If he tells you I can speak about it. If he doesn't I can't. »

All these rules were there only to make him mad.

«Mr. Mathis I am going to be straight. You are in love. »

«WHAT? » Doclin looked at the woman like she was crazy. Wide open eyes. Ajar mouth. Confusion and shock in his eyes. «Tell me you are kidding Tricia. » He sounded tired. He sounded ready to collapse. He even looked ready to collapse.

«Why is that such a big deal? » He tried to sound relax. He didn't want them to see his fear.

«Don't worry Doclin. I found out how we will rid this problem. » She completely ignore Aiden gaining a angry grin from him. «You want someone to protect your girl. I can send you down there in someone's else body. But you will have to agree with us on something. » She gave him a small proud smile. «I will send you down there only if you let us delete your memories. You will go down there, knowing that you are a guardian angel and you have to protect her. You will know everything about her. You will know everything you know. Everything about your friend, about her, about Aiden Mathis. But you will not know that you are Aiden Mathis. If you accept that you will be free to protect her but nobody will be free to tell you who you really are. If your little buddy Ryan try to he will fail. Nobody will be able to tell you the truth expect from us. »

* * *

**Maybe one more chapter before the story (finally) become an actually Aimily story. ** **Hope you enjoy it!**


	4. The meeting

**So sorry for not updating earlier. Life is a faster than me this month so i don't have much free time. I hope you like the new chapter! Thank you Jess for the review it means a lot to me that you love the story! Again I am sorry for any mistakes in the text. I am doing my best guys!**

* * *

Guardian Angel

Chapter 4- The meeting

«You can NOT do this» Ryan looked at his friend disappointed.

«I have to do this Ryan. I tried to find another way but there is no other way. Yesterday a man died trying to protect her. I never thought I would feel grateful to him. I hated him, I wanted to murder him. He was… Oh god you have no idea how much I hated him. But yesterday he took his bravest decision. He proved that he loved her. I will always be grateful to the man that tried to kill me because he saved her. He died at her arms. He had a death that I will always be jealous. But he died. That was… » He stopped and took a quick deep breath. «She needs help. She needs MY help. » Aiden put his hand on Ryan's shoulder and squeezed it gently. That kid was the best thing that happened to him at this new world. That kid was always there for him. That kid was trying to be his guardian angel.

«I know… I Know… It's just… It doesn't seem fair. It's NOT fair. »

Aiden left a small laugh and shook his head in agreement.

«I want her to be happy Ryan. She is the love of my life. She is my soul. She is my everything. I want her to be happy. I want her to be safe. I want her to move on, because only then she will be happy. Yes, I will forget who I am I will forget what I feel. But maybe that's a good thing. I will help her stay alive and when she finally move on I will not feel any pain. I love her and I want her to move on but that doesn't mean I am not going to feel any pain. So maybe it's a good thing. »

«You are only trying to make yourself feel better for your choice. »

«Yeah maybe… » He looked at the kind with a sad smile. «I have a question for you. » He had to learn the truth before he gone down there again. Ryan moved worried on his seat.

«Tell me»

«Why you never told me? » Now he wasn't talking about Emily, about him, about his love. He had to know why Ryan kept secret from him his death. «I remembered » He explained seeing the confused look on boys face.

«What? What do you mean? I don't get you Aiden. » Ryan he stood up and slowly moved away of Aiden.

«4th of June 1993. Flight 197 is blown up. You were one the kids. You were… You were there. You died on that plane. At first I didn't remember you… Maybe I didn't want to remember you… but now I am sure. After Tricia's reaction, after Doclin's reaction, after your reactions every time I am asking about your death. I am sure. You died on that plane. »

Ryan didn't speak. He stood there. He stood there unmoving. Tears were rolling down on his face. Aiden felt sad. Felt heartbroken for the boy. He didn't pressure him. He gave him his time. He wouldn't force him to talk.

«It … I don't like talking about it. And I thought it would be difficult for you too. Your father… Emily's father… You spend your life hunted by this flight. You… This people destroyed your life… This people… » Tears were know all over Ryan's face.

Aiden looked at the boy and felt so much love. He stood up grab the kids shoulders and looked into his eyes. He wanted to speak but there were no words to say. He tried but he failed. There was only one thing he could do. He wrapped his arms around him and gave him a warm hug. He felt the boy relaxing on his hug.

«See you later a guess? » Ryan asked as they pulled away.

«See you later» He answered and walked out of the room.

* * *

Tears were streaming down her face as she walked slowly to her front door. Another one died. Another one human in her life was dead. Another person she cared was gone. Daniel die for her. Died to save her. He could have ran but he stayed.

«Ems? » Nolan's voice was almost a whisper. «Where are you going? »

She didn't look at him. She stayed in silence for a moment trying to find the right words.

«I can't believe I haven't visited him yet» She said and finally turned her eyes on him. «Yesterday at the graveyard… I thought about him… I was going to visit him… But … I couldn't… »

Nolan looked at her in silence for a few seconds and then he nodded with sympathy. He knew how difficult it was for her. He knew because it was difficult for him too. Emily gave him a small smile and then she walked out of the house.

* * *

She knelt in front of the grave. Her knees were too weak to support her weight. She was crying, her tears blurred her vision. «I am so sorry Aiden. I am so sorry for not coming here earlier. I am so sorry you died. I am sorry I dragged you in all these. I am so sorry…» She tasted her tears. Salty. Bitter. Full of pain. She hid her face in her palms and started squeezing it.

«I am sorry Aiden I can't do this. I can't. No no you… I… I can… I have to go but I promise I will come back. I promise. I just need more time» She stood up quickly and turned around to leave when she saw a man standing behind her. He was tall, with black hair and quite white skin. He was looking at her serious but she could see sympathy in his eyes. He walked to her with his hand expanded. «Sam Trevor. I was Aiden's friend»


	5. I am going to stay

**So this chapter is quite small and i am really sorry to anyone that may reading the story. Spending holidays with my family doesn't really leave me a lot of free time. I hope you are going to like that chapter and well happy holidays to everyone!**

* * *

Guardian Angel

Chapter 5- I am going to stay

«And Aiden never spoke about him? He never mentioned him? »

«Never. I have no idea who that man is. » She rubbed her forehead and looked at the photo in front of her. Aiden was sitting on a bench. He was laughing. He was happy. Right next to him there were three more men. One of them was that man. Sam Trevor.

«How well he knew Aiden? » Nolan took the picture of Emily's hands and sit beside her.

«I didn't really talk to him Nolan. Is there any way it's photoshopped? » She could believe that he was actually part of Aiden's life and she knew nothing about him.

«I checked it twice Ems. It's real. » He threw the photo on the small table and turned his eyes on her. She looked tired. Exhausted.

«Ems you need to sleep»

She turned her eyes on him and let a sad laugh escape her lips.

«Oh yeah because everything is fine and I have the luxury of sleep» She grabbed her coffee mug and walked to the coffee machine.

* * *

She woke up feeling strange. A strange feeling was growing inside her. It was like something bad was about to happen. She looked around her and saw Nolan asleep at the other end of the sofa. His legs under her legs and his head buried under pillows. She tried to stand up without waking him up when she heard a loud clang. She didn't lose any time. She dragged Nolan out of his sleeping position and into her office desk.

«What the hell is going on?! »

«Someone is in the house. » She checked her gun, she threw another one to him and walked slowly towards the door.

_Stay down _She mouthed to her friend.

* * *

She walked slowly, checking every room, every corner when suddenly she felt someone grabbing her from behind. The man threw her on the wall and kicked the gun out of her hand. He grabbed her by her neck and slowly slipped his gun out of his jacket. She could feel the air sliping away. She was trying to fight back but the man's grip was too powerful. She felt the cold barrel of the gun touching her forehead and her heart started beating even faster.

«I am sorry beautiful. I am just doing my job »

And there it was. The bang. The shoot.

She felt the man's body collapsing on her and she took a deep breath. She was still alive.

«EMS» She heard Nolan shouting at her from far away. When she finally looked around her she saw him. Sam Trevor was standing right in front of her with a gun in his hand. She looked at him in confusion but she didn't manage to say anything before Nolan rush into the room shouting her name. As soon as he saw the man he stopped and pointed his gun at him.

«Don't move. » He tried to sound strong and fearless.

«I wouldn't dare. » There was a slight irony in the man's voice.

Emily looked between the two man and felt like there was something familiar at this scene. She looked a few more seconds at the black dressed man and then talked.

«Nolan it's ok. He killed him. » She said pointing at the dead body right beside her. «He is Sam Trevor. »

Nolan stayed silent. He kept his gun on the man for a few more seconds and then he slowly put it down.

«Well, now I do believe they knew each other. » He said and walked to Emily's side.

«You doubted that? » Aiden asked turning his eyes on Emily and looking at her surprised.

«I am sorry I doubted the honesty of a man I have never heard before, especially when he claims he was friends with my fiancé. » She broke the eye contact and looked at the dead body beside her. «You need to go Mr. Trevor. As you can see we have some work to do. »

He didn't move. He stayed there looking at the beautiful blonde building walls between them. He had a job to do. He was a guardian angel. He was going to protect her.

«I am sorry Ms. Thorne but I am going to stay here. From what I can see you are in danger and I can't just walk away. You were Aiden's fiancé. I am not walking away of you. Also… now I am involved. I just killed the guy. So I am going to stay. »

* * *

**So here it is guys. I need your help with something. Now that Aiden is back should i refer to him as Aiden or as Sam (for an example: Aiden said or Sam said?) ? I hope you get what i am asking! So tell me guys what to you think? :)**


	6. Something was fighting to

**Here i am guys! I hope you will like the chapter... I hope i didn't mess things up! So i re-upload it because i found some mistakes... Yeah well of course it wasn't "**Pretty sure we know you send him" **But it was** "Pretty sure we know who send him". **So sorry guys! Mostly to those that have already read it!**

* * *

Guardian Angel

Chapter 6- Something was fighting to come on the surface

«You are leaving» Emily grabbed his arm and tried to drag him out of her house. He was strong and faster than she thought. He pushed her arm away, he grabbed her elbow, slipped behind her and keep her still.

«Calm down. I am here to help. » He kept her close to his body. «I have made some shitty things myself too. You can trust me. » He whispered in her ear. «Aiden trusted me» He didn't manage to say anything else before he feels Emily's head hitting his forehead. His grip loosen and she managed to get away of him.

«But you can't trust me» She said taking a deep breath.

Sam touched his head making an angry expression.

«I am involved. The bullets are from my gun. So get over yourself. »

Emily looked at him ready to argue again when her father walked into the room. David's eyes fall on each one of them and finally at the dead body.

«What happened here? » He said kneeling fast near the corpse. He kept his eyes on Emily demanding an answer.

«We were sleeping when I heard a noise. He tried to kill us. Pretty sure we know who send him» she looked at her father meaningfully.

David looked at her for a few seconds before he turn his eyes on Sam.

«Who the hell are you? » He asked him.

«Sam Trevor. I was Aiden's friend» He said stretching out his hand for a handshake to the older man.

«Who's Aiden? » David looked at the three of them in confusion.

Sam looked at him in surprise. Then he let a small laugh and turned his head so he could look at Emily.

«Seriously? He deserved at least to be known. He was madly in love with.. » He stood up and walked toward Emily.

«Oh come on. Stop your lies. You didn't know him. » Emily cut him off.

«Anyone care to explain? » David sounded impatient.

Emily and Nolan shared a painful look before Nolan start speaking.

«Aiden was Emily's fiancé. He died the day your name cleared. » His voice broke at the end. It was still painful. It was still fresh.

«Fiancé? » David looked at his daughter with a shocked expression on his face. «And you didn't think you should mention it? »

Her face grew angry.

«With everything that's happening? Really? »

David stayed there looking at her in worried. After an awkward silence he turned his attention to the unknown man.

«You were his friend? And what do you want now? »

«I met miss Thorne at his grave. I just thought that it would be a nice idea to visit her and share memories. Luckily or unfortunately, your choose, I walked into the room when the guy was ready to kill her. I stopped him. Now miss Thorne wants me to walk away. But I am involved. These bullets are going to match with my gun. This body… »

«You carry a gun? Why? » David stopped him.

Sam took a deep breath and let a sigh. He didn't speak right away. He looked at them skeptically.

«Because I am a CIA agent. » He finally said. He was really comfortable with his cover story. Being a guardian angel was a big privilege.  
«CIA agent? » David, Emily and Nolan said at the same time.

Sam throw to Emily his badge and spoke. «You can call the central. They will confirm it. » He stopped for a second and then he added. «I met him when he was young. He was searching for his sister. He had been trained. He never told me more about his training. I didn't research more because he didn't want me to. When I found out that he died I did a little research. That's when I found out about you. About him and you being seen together. »

David looked at him. He searched him. Truth and lies.

«Listen maybe you knew him. Yes but I don't want you here. » Emily said and there was sadness in her voice.

«Don't force me to make this a federal case. » Sam kept his eyes on the young woman and felt like something inside him was fighting to come on the surface.

«Can we trust you? » David's voice was stable.

«Like nobody else. » He said with honesty.

David kept his eyes on him for a few more seconds before stretch out his hand for a handshake.

* * *

Sam was sitting beside David and was looking at the documents in front of him.

«This is very thoroughly. » He said keeping his eyes on the papers.

«Yes. You know that we can't bring this situation to your agency. Alright? »

The two men share a look of agreement.

«I know. »

* * *

Sam walked towards the door when he heard Emily calling him.

«Maybe we started the wrong way. » She said taking a step back.

«We definitely started the wrong way. » He said giving her a small smile.

Emily looked at him and that strange feeling she had returned. It was like something on that man was too familiar. His smile touched something inside her.

«Why? Why are you risking your life, your job over something that it's none of your business? Over people that you've never met before. »

Sam looked at her serious. There was something powerful on this woman.

«When I met Aiden he was young. But he saved me. It is a long story and I don't feel comfortable to discuss it with you. He talked to me about a young girl. A girl that he loved. He talked to me about a girl that he loved and thought that he lost forever. I owe him. I know I don't know the whole story. I don't know you. But tell me if I am wrong. You are that girl. You are the girl he trained with. »

Emily felt tears fighting to escape her eyes. She nodded positively and closed her eyes.

Sam looked at her and felt the sadness growing inside him. Before he realized it he touched her cheek and rubbed it softly. Her eyes met his and there was a moment they both felt they knew each other. He felt fear inside him and immediately pulled his hand away.

«We will talk» He said and ran out of the house leaving Emily looking at him in confusion.

* * *

**Sooooooooooo sorry if the chapter is not good! I tried to create a cover story that would made them trust him... Or at least cooperate with him! I don't know if i did it... I just hope i didn't screw things up! At the end thank you for reading! Thank you guys for the nice reviews and just thank you! Thank you all! **


	7. The smile

**So here i am again! I am so sorry guys for being so late and so sorry for the short chapter! My life, my university, my exams are really rough these last two months so i am really exhausted! Thank you for sticking around! Hope it's going to be a good chapter even though it's a small one.**

* * *

Guardian Angel

Chapter 7-The smile

Sam sat beside David and let the pictures on the small desk in front of them.

«His name was Mike Clouvan. He was born in Italy and came to USA at the age of 18. He was working as a private security guard for this man» He drew his finger at one of the pictures pointing at an middle-age man. Dark black hair, brunette skin tone and green eyes.

«His name is James West. He was last seen at the airport with our guy two days before the attack to your daughter. I made a little research at it turns out that he is in Berlin and he is coming back tomorrow. »

David stayed silence looking at the photos. After a few seconds he turned his eyes on the young man beside him.

« And what's his job? » He asked calm.

«Well that's the interesting about this man. He is an economist. I checked out his money transfers, his bank accounts. Many of his money are money that associate him with gun trade»

«He is our connection with Black ». David said and stood up trying to calm down himself.

Sam let a small laugh before he answer.

«I figured that out the moment I learn he was Mike's boss.»

David looked at him amused. He liked that guy.

«You think you could join me at the stakeout tomorrow?» David asked but Sam didn't had enough time to say anything. Emily walked fast into the room and talked.

«I am going to the stakeout. Jack needs your help with the dead body and some other things. »

«No! You are not going anywhere near these men. » He said _resolutely. _

«I AM trained! I CAN protect myself! And at the end what do you want me to do? Help Jack or be part of the stakeout?» It was obvious that she was tired. Emotionally and mentally exhausted due to all the resent fights. David looked at her annoyed. Her stubbornness was bigger than he could ever imagine. He was lost in his thoughts when Sam's voice pulled him back.

«I will be with her David.»

Emily looked at him with disdain mixed with irony.

David stayed silence letting his thoughts drown him.

«Don't you dare to get out of the car» He finally said and walked fast out of the room.

«You will be with me? What do you think that i need your protection?» The ironic smile on her face was the perfect match for her tone. Sam looked at her amused. She was dynamic, aggressive and beautiful.

«I was just trying to help. It looks like your father trusts me. »

«Yeah and i don't get why.» She said and started to walk away.

Sam stayed motionless for a few seconds thinking what she just told him. What more he should do to make her trust him?

«I am sorry but did you just imply that...»He started shouted, as she was walking away, but his words were cut by the sound of the door that shut close.

* * *

He parked the car and toot two times. Then he turned his attention back to his phone. The flight was delayed so they were probably going to wait a bit longer before their target appear. When he turn his eyes back to the house he saw Emily walking fast to his car. The feeling of intimacy came back to his chest. He felt like there was something there shouting at him. He felt like he was lost.

The door open and he shove away all of his last thoughts. At least he tried. It wasn't easy to feel lost. It wasn't easy to feel so insecure. It wasn't easy because he WAS a guardian angel. He had to be perfect. He had to do his job right.

He turned the engine on and hit the road right away and in totally silence. He kept his eyes strictly on the road and his concentration was so intense that he didn't heard Emily talking to him.

« Are you listening to me? » She said as she brought her fist at his upper arm.

«I am sorry what were you saying?» He made an effort to apologize and look calm but Emily saw right through him.

«What's wrong?»

«Nothing is wrong.» He took another one turn to the left and speed up a little.

«I just hit you at your arm and you apologized!» Her tone raised up a little.

«I am a gentleman. » He said and let his smile appear on his face. He looked at her and winked. Emily looked at him with a "are you serious" expression before she decide that there was no point on trying to extract the truth. She looked at him and she was sure that this smile was a genuine smile. She looked at him she was sure that she knew that smile. That she had seen this smile again.

* * *

**And guys i don't want to annoy you but i would really like to know your opinion! **

**Thank you for reading! See ya soon (at least i hope)!**


	8. GO LEAVE!

**Hi! I am trying to be faster now! :) Hope you will like the new chapter guys!**

* * *

Guardian Angel

Chapter 8- GO! LEAVE!

They stayed in silence for almost half an hour. Sam was looking constantly out of the car and Emily was feeling like he was trying to avoid her. She kept peeking looks waiting for him to start a conversation.

«Are you sure he is coming today?» She finally said rubbing her forehead in anguish.

«I told you... The flight was delayed. » He said keeping his eyes on the airport's gate. Feeling her eyes burning holes at his head he turned and looked at her.

«What?»

«Nothing. » She said and turn her eyes to look out of the window.

Sam looked at her. He made the mistake to look at her and now he couldn't take his eyes of her. Beautiful. Strong. Familiar. His chest started having that feeling again. His chest started to feel the intimacy. His heart felt vulnerable. He felt vulnerable. _Say something..._ He commanded himself. _Stop looking at her... Stop... _He screamed in his mind. _Stop! You are a guardian angel... _He was crying inside him._ Say something... Don't froze... _He shook his fist trying to move the pain. Trying to change what he was feeling, what he was thinking.

«What's bother you?» He finally said letting his breath out. Letting his heart beat. Letting himself free.

Emily didn't look at him. She kept her eyes to the airport's gate.

«Can you talk to me about him? » Tears were fighting to escape her eyes. Sam looked at her and felt his heart breaking in million pieces. The love, the sadness and the tears... The love... He felt his heart breaking. He felt the pieces of his broken heart hurting his chest. But he also felt something more. Something that he couldn't feel. Something that he couldn't admit he was feeling...

«He was a really brave kid. Brave and smart. He was determined. He...He saved me. I was a few years older than him but he saved me. He had his own problems but...» Emily's eyes were now red. The tears were rolling down her face.

«You know... The most important thing i know about him is that he loved you. With all of his heart. He never stopped thinking of you. He never stopped regretting leaving you back. He never loved anyone like you. Not even himself.» He touched her gently at her shoulder and he felt his heart stops. He felt dizzy and his mind blurred. Something...Something was happening. He pulled fast his hand back and rested both of his hands at the steering wheel.

* * *

«You know... The most important thing i know about him is that he loved you. With all of his heart. He never stopped thinking of you. He never stopped regretting leaving you back. He never loved anyone like you. Not even himself.» She felt his hand touching her gently at her shoulder and her heart skipped a bit. His touch was so familiar. More than it should be. She was ready to remember what was that feeling in the back of her heart when he pulled it away. And she felt like he pulled away something more than his hand. Like he pulled away something that belong to her.

She turned her eyes on him and she could see the fear and the confusion on his face. She kept her eyes on him but he never looked back. He was lost in his thoughts.

They stayed in silence for the rest half an hour, when the airport's gate opened and West walked out in the street surrounded of two young men. They both sit up fast and Sam turned the engine on.

«Make sure you are going to leave enough space between the cars. Two or three cars is the best way.» Emily said as she adjusted the car's side mirror.

Sam looked at her annoyed.

«I know how to follow a car!» His voice was an angry whisper.

«I am just making sure...» She said with a smirk on her face.

They parked the car a few meters outside a big white house.

«I guess we know where he lives» Sam said rubbed his face of the weariness.

«Ok let's go for a walk. To check the area.» She was ready to open the door of the car when Sam grabbed her arm and kept her still in her position.

«You are not getting out of this car tonight. » His voice was full of determination.

«Oh come on... » She started to protest when she saw West's bodyguards walking fast to their direction. She didn't had enough time to warn him. They opened the door and dragged him out.

«GO! LEAVE!» He shouted to her as he was trying to fight the two young men.

* * *

**Wow and ****aimilyforever i have a specific way in my mind for Emily to find out who Sam really is. I have that idea since the first chapter! **


	9. The wound

**I am back! Hope you are gonna like that chapter! Thanks to anyone that keep reading!**

* * *

Guardian Angel

Chapter 9-The wound

There was no opinion like running. She wasn't going to abandon him. She jumped out of the car and attacked to her nearest threat. She kicked him in his back, wrapped her arm around his neck and pressured. As she felt the man fading away under her grip she turned her eyes on Sam and saw him trying to stand up. Before any time pass she felt someone hitting her in her face. She fall in the ground and felt her knees hitting the hard sidewalk. She felt the warm blood running down her legs. When she opened her eyes again she saw Sam pushing the man against his car and punching him in the face. Again… and again.

* * *

The car was running in a crazy speed.

«What the hell was that Sam?» She shouted to him.

«I told you to run» He shouted back.

«You almost killed that guy» The confusion and shock in her eyes was unmistakable.

«And you almost got yourself killed » He screamed hitting his fist at the steering wheel.

* * *

He was full of anger. Seeing that man hitting Emily was something. But seeing him pointing a gun at her… seeing her lying at the ground having no idea that someone was ready to shoot her… that started a fire inside him. He stood up and run to the man. He fell on him causing the gun to slip away. He stood up fast, grabbed the confused man by the collar and pushed him against his car. He had lost his logic. He had lost his mind. He hit him. Once. Twice. He knew he had to stop. He knew but he couldn't. He punched him again. _Stop_… He shouted to himself but he didn't. He was ready to hit him again when he felt someone grapping his arm. He saw Emily saying something to him. He couldn't hear her. He was too dizzy to hear anything. He was too dizzy to understand anything. He loosen his grip and the man fall on the ground bleeding, almost unconscious.

* * *

The car slowed down. They were close to home. They were away. They were safe.

Emily was looking at Sam. Sam was looking at the road. Both lost in their thoughts.

«You are bleeding» Emily said as soon as she saw the open wound on his flank area.

Sam was trying to play it cool. He didn't want her to see him in pain.

«I am fine. » He said trying to stop himself from making a grin of pain. He parked the car in front of Emily's house and waited for her to get off the car.

When the car's door close behind her he turned the engine back on.

«Hey hey what are you doing? » She said leaning close to his window.

«I need to go home» He said trying to hide his pain

«You are not going anywhere. » She opened the car's door. «You are coming inside. » She leaned and turned the engine off. «At least until we clear your wound» She said grabbed the key's and walked towards her house.

* * *

Emily was wrapping the bandage around his body covering the deep wound as gently as possibly. Sam was in pain but Emily's presence so close to him was a distraction. A beautiful but at the same time terrible distraction. Every time her fingers touch his naked skin he could feel his heart stop beating. He could feel his mind freeze. Emily was trying not to look at him. Emily was trying so hard not to look at anything else rather than the bandage. They were too close. They were out of their comfort zone. When she finally finished she looked at him. He was looking at her lost. He was looking at her with an expression full of dreams. She smile to him shyly and moved her hair out of her face.

«You are going to be fine.» She said keeping her locked with his eyes.

«Thanks. » He said breaking their eye contact in order to find his shirt.

«Thank you too. » She was keeping her breath. «I mean for saving me» She said and took a few steps back. No she could feel that way about him. No. Not after losing Aiden. Not so soon. But her heart, her mind, her body was reacting like he was part of her life more than a few days. Her heart was acting like he was a part of herself. And she couldn't understand that. She didn't want to understand that. She just wanted all the feelings to go away.

«I did what I promised to your father I would do. » He said putting his shirt on.

«Then I guess I should thank my father. » She said with an irony in her voice.

He let a small laugh escape his lips and stood up walking towards the door.

«To be completely honest…» He said and stood at the doorstep for a few seconds before he finish his sentence. «I didn't do it for your father» He kept his eyes on hers. He wanted to run at her, grab her and kiss her. He wanted to let himself get drown by all his feelings. He wanted to let go. He wanted to follow his heart. But he couldn't. He was a guardian angel. He was…. He couldn't. And she couldn't. She had just lost the love of her life. She was vulnerable. She wouldn't love him. And that was the biggest wound he was carrying this night.

So he turn his back at her. He walked slowly to his car. He turned the engine on. And he let speed take away all of his thoughts.

* * *

**I hope it was an ok chapter! :) I will be back as soon as possibly. **


	10. Remembered

**I am back! Hope this is going to be a good chapter! At least i hope so since it's an important one! :) :) :) I am not saying more!**

**See ya in the end!**

* * *

Guardian Angel

Chapter 10-Remembered...

She woke up with a strange feeling in her heart. _It was a dream_ she mumbled. She stood up still feeling the same feeling in her chest. Her father was calling for her. «I am coming» She shouted and walked in the bathroom to wash her face. She looked at the mirror and thought her dream again.

* * *

_Emily was walking in beach. She was searching for something. She was searching but she had no idea what she was searching. The sun was warm and she was feeling the warmness on her skin. She heard noise and turned to the voice source. There was he was. He was standing a few meters away of her. He was smiling to her. «Aiden?» She whispered and felt tears coming at her eyes. Tears of happiness. «Amanda!» He took a quick step towards her and then stopped. He was smiling. His eyes were full of happiness, full of love, full of peace. «I am dreaming. Right?» She said and took a step towards him. «I am the one whose dreaming.» He said and took the final step towards her. He took her face in his hands and stare in her eyes. «We are both dreaming» She said with a smile in her face. She was sure she was dreaming. She was sure she was dreaming but she didn't care. «Kiss me» She whispered and closed her eyes. «I love you» He said to her. He didn't lean in. She could feel him standing still. She opened her eyes and she saw him fading away. She saw him turning into a gosh. «Aiden?» She said and her heart hurt her. «I will come back.» He couldn't speak correctly. He was speaking like he was in pain. She was ready to say something when a loud noise drag her out of her dream._

* * *

She walked in the living room and found a furious David screaming at Sam. «What the hell happened yesterday?» Her father was furious. «David calm down. She is fine.» Sam was trying to calm him down. «If you are incapable to...» David was screaming at Sam face and Emily couldn't take it anymore.

«Stop. He saved me. Stop. » She walked closer to the two man.

«We are going to win nothing if you two keep fighting.» She pushed gently Sam away of her father and towards the couch.

«Dad what happened with Jack?» She asked him and sat on the cough.

«It's fine. We disappear the body. We searched him. We searched his house. We discovered some things. Some interesting things. » He said. There was waiver in his voice.

She kept her eyes on him for a few seconds before she finally talk.

«Listen...I know you are afraid for me but you have to trust me» She said.

David looked at her in silence. Then he turned his eyes on Sam and back at her.

«It seems that the guy he killed was kind of important to him. He was his daughter's fiancé so we found really important things in his apartment. Kate's things. Documents. Documents that proves he is work with illegal gun trade. We have to study them carefully. » He said and sat beside his daughter. «We have a lot of work to do.» He turned his eyes on Sam. «All of us»

* * *

Sam was sitting beside David and studied the documents. Documents full of numbers. Documents full of proves. «These should be enough to lock him away for the rest of his life» He said and rubbed his forehead. «Yes that is what should happen, but it's not what is going to happen. Malcolm is too strong, with too powerful friends. » He seemed tired. But then his face lighted up. «What we need is something specific. » There was something strange is his eyes. Light and fear. Hope and danger.

«David? What are you thinking?» He said and turned on his seat in order to face him.

«We need his hard-drive. His own personal hard-drive. » He said and Sam could see his eyes glowing. Now he could understand why there were so conflicted feelings in his eyes. That could be the solution, but it was also really dangerous. It was really dangerous. Not for him. But for everyone else.

* * *

Sam walked fast to the white hallway. He opened the big door and enter Doclin's office . Tricia an Doclin were too focus on their talking that didn't even notice him.

«I am sorry Sir» Sam said in order to make his presence noticed.

Doclin turned his eyes on him and gave him a big smile. What Tricia had manage was incredible. Aiden was nowhere in this man. He was Sam Trevor. A great guardian angel.

«Is everything wrong with your human?» He asked and stood up

«No. No everything is ok. At least for now. I just wanted to give you the daily update.» He said keeping eye contact.

They spend almost 20 minutes together. Sam told them everything that happened skipping the strange feeling he had for Emily Thorne. When he finished his narrator Tricia walked toward him, placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a genuine smile.

«You are great Sam. Stay that way» And then she nodded him towards the exit.

* * *

She opened the door and he walked fast into the house.

«My father told me about his plan. » She said as she closed the door behind her.

He didn't knew why but his feelings for her were stronger than ever. He didn't knew why but he was really afraid. He was really afraid for her. Afraid for what he was feeling. Afraid for what he was whishing he would have.

«Are you ok?» She looked at him with concern.

«Fine. Perfect. » He sat at the cough and he could feel his heart rising. «We need to talk about the "mission" » He said and scratched his eyebrow.

She sat beside him in such way that she was facing him.

«You know that it wasn't your fault. Right?»

He turned and looked at her in the eyes. His heart was beating fast. He was too close to her. He had to back off.

* * *

_When he walked out of Doclin's office he crushed on _ _Ryan. _

_«Buddy! You are back! » Ryan shouted and wrapped his arms around him. _

_He didn't knew why but he knew he loved this kid. He knew he could trust this kid. He grabbed him by his arm into his room._

_«What's wrong.. S.. Sam..» Ryan said his name with a strange tone in his voice. Sam was too confuse to think about it._

_«Ryan something is wrong. I don't know what it is. I... I don't want to admit it is what i think it is» His voice was almost in panic._

_And there is was. Ryan felt the hope coming back in his heart. Maybe his real buddy was somewhere inside that new person. Maybe Aiden was somewhere inside Sam._

_«It's the girl isn't it?» Ryan smiled to him. _

_«Yes it's the girl. Ryan i think i am falling for her. » He said and throw himself on the bed._

_Ryan smiled. He was smiling like an idiot. He knew that but he didn't care. They weren't strong enough to keep him away of her._

_«Listen to me you big softy bear...» He stopped for a moment after Sam's angry face._

_«Listen to me... You have a heart. A big heart. The biggest heart of all of us. You are special. Follow your hear Dukem. Follow your heart.»_

* * *

Sam looked into her eyes and he couldn't stop himself. He leaned in and pressed his lips on her lips. He felt his heart stop. He felt his brain getting warm. When she kissed him back he felt all the happiness of the world surround him. He went to deepen the kiss but he stopped. He back off. He stood up and looked at her with his eyes wide open.

«I am sorry » He mumble and run out of the house.

* * *

Emily stayed alone in the house thinking about what had just happen. He kissed her. And she kissed him back. She didn't meant to do that. She couldn't understand why she kissed him back. But she also couldn't understand why he run like that away.

* * *

He was driving in a crazy speed. He was driving like a crazy guy. Tears were rolling down his face. He remembered. He remembered everything. Who he was. Who he loved. He remembered his true life. He remembered all his choices. He remembered. He was Aiden. Aiden Trevor Mathis.

* * *

**Yeah yeah she didn't remember him! He is the only one that knows the truth. I have in my mind a specific way that Emily is going to find out the truth. So people i hope you liked it!**


	11. Wasn't it?

**Here i am again! I know i was late again! So sorry guys but i really have difficulties with my fucking university! I am trying to do as fast as possibly. So in order to make up for being late i am posting a chapter a little bigger tha usually! I love you guys for sticking around!**

* * *

Guardian Angel

Chapter 11-Wasn't it?

Aiden rubbed his face. He had his eyes close. He was laying in his bed feeling exhausted. The sun was up and he could feel the warmth. He didn't manage to sleep. He spend his night crying. He was mad. He wanted to run at Doclin's office and start a fight but he didn't. It was his choice and if he could he would chose that again. He had to protect her. But when the sadness gone away. When the first shock left his body he felt hope. He could touch her again and he would knew who he really was. Because she was the most important person alive for him. «I am here Amanda» He whispered and he felt his eyes lighten. He finally managed to sleep.

* * *

Emily filled her cup with coffee and let the scent travel her. She thought of what happen yesterday. She thought of the kiss. It was a nice kiss. A kiss that she never planned. A strange kiss. Then she remembered him running away. She remembered his shocked face. There was sadness in his face, in his eyes. And when she saw that she felt something breaking inside her. She didn't know why but this sadness in his eyes made her feel something deep. It wasn't that he stopped the kiss, it wasn't that he run away. It was what she saw in his eyes. She saw pain and fear.

A knock on the door drag her back to reality. She turned around and saw Nolan walking toward her. She took a sip of her coffee and sat at her nearest chair .

«So you and Aiden's friend?» He said and sat against her.

Emily looked at him with a look full of weariness

«Want to talk about it?» He asked her leaning closer to her.

«It was nothing» There was aggression in her voice.

«I didn't say it was» He said in defense.

They stayed in silence for a few seconds before Nolan spoke again

«How is your father?» He said trying to change the subject of their conversation.

«I guess he is planning the new mission» She said and looked at him.

Nolan looked at her in concern. He could see that there was something in her mind.

«Ok. What is it?» He said and touched her gently her arm. «Ems..»

Emily looked at him, then her cup and at the end him again.

«It meant nothing Nolan. But i saw something in his eyes. I saw pain and fear. I don't know why but something inside me is feeling strange. Not about the kiss but... but about what i saw.» She knew she was lying. Yes she mostly felt strange about what she saw in his eyes but... the kiss. There was something strange about the kiss too. Something... Something familiar? She shook her thoughts away. She shouldn't thinking about that right now. They had more important things to do. They stayed in silence and this time no one break it.

* * *

Aiden felt his knees getting weaken as he was walking towards Emily's house. He was back. This time with his memories. And what he was feeling was... strong. He took a deep breath and knock the door. His heart was beating fast. His mind was on fire. The need to look into her eyes was stronger than ever. When the door open he tried to smile but he couldn't. He felt frozen. He looked into her eyes and got lost. He looked into her eyes and forget everything. He wanted to hug her. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to whisper in her ear. He wanted to smell her hair. He wanted her. All of her. He was hers and he knew it. She was the reason for him to leave even after his death. He was hers.

* * *

Emily opened the door and saw Sam. She smiled to him trying not to think about their kiss. He looked.. different. He looked... She shook her head and invited him inside. But he didn't move. He stayed there looking into her eyes earning a nervous laugh of her side.

* * *

«Are you coming in?» She said again, this time a little louder.

Aiden manage to clear his thoughts. He closed his eyes and open them again quickly dispelling all of this thoughts.

«Yes. Of course.» He said and walked into the house closing the door behind him. He looked at her and felt his heart aching. He followed her in the living room and sat beside her at the cough.

«I talked with your father. He thinks we should hurry up. » He said.

«Meaning? When?» She asked and he could feel her getting tense. She was starting to worry. He could feel her.

«Tomorrow. Or the day after that. »

«And he didn't thought that i should...»

«He is coming over here. » He said and cut her off.

Emily didn't talk. She didn't have anything to say about the plan. She didn't want to say anything about the plan. What she wanted to talk about was what happen last night. About the kiss. She didn't meant to let it affect her that much but... in the end she couldn't. Something inside her was bringing the memory back. Something inside her was confused.

«About last night...»She started saying and she felt him getting tense.

«What was it?» She said and moved on her shit so she could face him.

«It was nothing. My mistake. I over step. I am apologizing. » He said and moved his hands in an apologetic way. Emily looked at him in a confused way. Something inside her felt sad about what he just said. Something inside her was hoping that he wouldn't apologize. That same something was the part inside her that was feeling guilty. Guilty for feeling anything for another man. Someone that wasn't Aiden. She was fighting so hard inside her. She wanted to continue their conversation but she wanted to stop too. She wanted to stop feeling the things she did, but she couldn't.

«Mistake?» She asked not being able to curb herself.

Aiden turned his eyes on her and kept his mouth shut. What could he say to her? How could he say to her who he really was and not sound like a crazy man? How could he say to her who he really was and not lose her again? Lose her before he manage to help her. Before he manage to save her for one last time.

«Wasn't it?» He said staring hard into her eyes.

«It may was. It may wasn't. You ran.» She said and felt her cheeks getting warmer.

He stayed in silence. He looked at her. He looked in her eyes. He looked in her lips. He didn't care for their rules. He wasn't one of the good guardians. He was her guardian. He put his hands on her neck and pulled her closer.

«Let's find out» He said and crushed their lips together. He kissed her soft at first. As soon as she kissed him back he deepen the kiss immediately. He run his hands on her back and pulled her as closer to him as he could. He wanted to feel her. He wanted all of her. He was away of her for so much time. He had to make up for the lost time.

* * *

She kissed him and felt her heart stop beating. His touch was so close to home. He pulled her closer and she climb on his lap. He felt her sitting on his lap and he smile on their kiss. He smiled cause he remembered her doing it back to his alive days. He was happy.

* * *

He kissed her neck and earn a slow moan from her. He touched her thigh gently with his right and squeezed it. She crushed their lips together again and moved her hands to his shirt buttons. She was ready to unbutton the first one when the bell rang. They stopped immediately and looked at each other. Their heavy breathings filled the room. He caught her face with his hands and gave her a gently soft kiss.

«I think your father is here. You should open the door.»

* * *

**Soooooooo? Opinions? :) Oh and do not hate me for the "when the bell rang" thing... **


	12. The permission

**So here i am guys! I am so sorry for being so late! I was stuck and then the idea of the "The last scene of the play" came and everything became easier. Even Guardian Angel became easier for me to write. So here it is the new chapter!**

* * *

Guardian Angel

Chapter 12-The permission

They spend the whole day talking about their breaking in. Nolan would hack West's security system helping them get in and out safe. They talked and talked. They were trying to think any possible way things could go wrong. They were trying to make sure everything would end right. It was almost nine o'clock when the finished.

«I should be going.» Aiden said and stood up unwillingly. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay.

«I will walk you out» Emily said and walked beside him toward the door.

They stayed there for a few seconds just looking at each other. A small an shy smile appeared on her face and he couldn't stop his lips of turning into a nervous smile. He was feeling like a teenage boy that was leaving his girlfriends house after their first kiss. He was feeling like when they were under Takeda's protection.

* * *

_They entered the room and he couldn't hold himself any longer. He laughed hard and feel on the floor. _

_«Stop laughing! It's not funny! Stop!» She shouted at him, fell beside him and hit him on his upper arm. She couldn't stop her laughs either. Yes it was funny but what was making her laugh more was him. His laugh and his smile. It was so easy for her to laugh when he was around her. _

_«You should have watched yourself! You slipped! And you did it amazingly! » He said but at the end of his phrase he stopped laughing. He didn't meant to add this one last comment! They stayed like that looking at each other until Amanda turned her eyes to the floor._

_«You are really talented at slipping too.» _

_«I do not slip» _

_«Oh then do not use it as an excuse when i kick your ass at the practice» She said with a proud smile on her face. He laughed and moved closer to her. He tried to make himself look threatening._

_«You do not kick my ass»_

_«I do it every day.»_

_«You do not. You couldn't kick my ass even if i wanted you to.» He was inches away of her. She was inches away of him. His breath was crushing on her lips. Her breath was crushing on his lips. _

_«Want a proof?»_

_He let a small guffaw to escape his lips as an answer. Before he even realize it he felt her hand grabbing his arm and turning him around. She sat on the top of him with the same proud smile on her face. _

_«Here is your proof» She said._

_He was laughing and he couldn't take his eyes of her. He couldn't stop looking at her. He lifted his upper body enough to bring their faces at the same level. He kept his eyes on her eyes and kissed her. At first soft. Making sure she wanted him to kiss him back. Making sure that she could break the kiss anytime. Then, when he felt her hands pulling him closer to her, he kissed her with more passion. He ran his hands at the back of her body and then turn her around. He lie on top of her without breaking the kiss even for a few seconds. He ran his right hand under her blouze and she moaned. He started kissing her neck and she took off his blouze. He was happy. He was finally doing what he was dreaming for months._

_The next morning they had to go to practice. Separate. He stood there at her door looking at her not knowing what he should do. A nervous smile appeared on both faces. He stood there looking at her eyes not knowing what to say. She stood there looking at his eyes not feeling the need to say anything. Silence was enough. Their eyes were speaking for them._

* * *

«I guess i should go» He said without taking his eyes of hers.

«Yes. I think my father will wonder what we are doing.» She said and took a small step closer to him. He let his lips turn into a smile and took a step closer to her to. He wrapped his arms around her and she kissed him. She kissed him. She. This was so important to him. She was the one that kissed him. When they break the kiss he walked out of the house feeling his heart full. How on earth was he going to say goodbye to her when the time was there? How could he say goodbye to her? He entered the car and let his tears roll down his face. He let the pain take over every muscle of his body. He turned the engine on and let the speed clear his mind.

* * *

He walked in Doclin's office feeling eyes on him. He knew what he was going to hear. He saw Ryan looking at him with fear. **They knew.**

«SINCE WHEN?» Doclin shouted in his face. «When did you took your memories back?» He said more calm after taking a deep breath.

«Since i kissed her for first time after my death.» He said looking at him dead in the eyes.

Everyone in the room where holding their breaths. They were waiting for Doclin's next word. But the next one that talked wasn't Doclin. It was Tricia.

«We are going to remove your memories again.» She said without looking at him.

Nobody spoke. Not even Aiden. He stayed in silence waiting for his time to speak to come. When nobody talked Aiden did.

«That's not going to happen»

Tricia raised her eyebrow and guffaw.

«You do not get a vote Mr. Mathis. You are going to be Sam Trevor. You are going to do as we say.» She said and moved towards him angrily.

«It's not going to happen. You need my permission for that. You think i do not remember what happened last time? I am not giving you my permission. » He said taking a few steps towards her.

«Listen to me you...» She was shouting.

«Tricia zip it!» Doclin shouted in order to be heard. Everyone turned their eyes on him. They didn't expect that.

«For an unknown reason he is different. We never chose to not have our memories. We never chose to not being able to fall in love. It happened to all of us. But it didn't happened to him. And you know that nobody that doesn't deserve it comes here. Only heroes come here. So.. Maybe we should accept it the way it is. Just cause we can feel it anymore it doesn't mean it's wrong. Cause we can have it anymore it doesn't mean we should stop him from having it.»

* * *

**Ok so i have to say a few things. I think there are two or three more chapters to this story. I want to thank you for staying here guys! Thank you for all the support! You are all great! And to that sweet anon that came to be at my tumblr... Really it was an amazing feeling! Thank you all guys! I hope we will see each other soon... I mean the next chapter... Well kind of a big one... Kind of an important one. Hope you are not gonna hate me for what i am planning. Love you all!**


	13. Look at me

**Ok this is the bigger chapter i have wrote. Hope you are gonna like it. So before you start a few things.**

**1)I am stupid. At chapter 12 i wrote Malcolm's security system when what i really wanted to write was West's security system. I change it but i am sorry to anyone that read it with the mistake. **

**2)Hope you are not gonna hate me for this chapter. **

* * *

Guardian Angel

Chapter 13-Look at me

It was 11 at the night and they were sitting at David's van waiting for West to leave the house. They had to hope that they would manage to find something into his house. West was working with Malcolm, so the documents should be there. He should have something to protect himself from a guy like Malcolm Black.

«Are we sure he is going to leave anytime soon?» Nolan asked and everyone could see the fear in his eyes.

«Calm down. » Aiden said with a smirk in his face. He loaded the gun and turned his eyes on Emily. She was looking at the floor lost in her thoughts. He didn't talk to her. He didn't want to annoy her. So they stayed in silence for another half an hour when the front door of West's house opened. Nolan's laptop started live streaming to them what was happening outside the van.

«They are leaving. It was about time!» David said and zipped his jacket.

When they saw the car leaving for good David started talking again.

«So let's say it one more time. You two...» He said pointing at Emily and Aiden. «You clear the way to the front door. You clear the yard of any threats. At the same time Nolan is making sure that the cameras inside the house are frozen and nobody is going to be able to see you. I stay here in case anyone visits the van. When you two are done we join you and...»

«Dad we know the plan. Do you really think it's a good idea to spend another hour here talking about what we are going to do?» She almost shouted at him cutting him off.

David didn't say anything else. He just nodded and opened the door of the van for them to get off.

«Go kick some asses. » Nolan said to them before David close again the doors.

* * *

They walked slowly towards the yard's door. They climbed the fence and stayed hidden behind a shrub. They heard someone walking towards them and they both prepared themselves for a fight. The guard pass beside them smoking his cigarette. He was calm and carefree.

«Nice life John. Guard an empty house all day.» They heard him saying before Aiden wrap his arms around his neck.

«Calm down. You are just going to have a nice sleep.» He whispered in the guard's ear. When the guard pass out Aiden deposited him on the ground and followed Emily to their next target. They spend the next 10 minutes like this. When the last guard passed out Emily gave permission to her father and Nolan to join them.

«We make a good team right?»Aiden said smiling to her.

She didn't had enough time to answer to him. She gave him a genuine smile and ran to her father.

«So far so good.» She said fixing her hood.

«Now it's the hard part sweetie.» David answered and nodded to them to move on.

They moved closer to the door and looked at each other.

«Good luck» Aiden said looking Emily and feeling his heart beating faster. He didn't like that part of the plan. The part that Emily and Nolan were going to the vault while he and David were going to West's office.

«I don't need luck» She replied smiling and pushed the door open.

* * *

They entered the house. The lights at the hall were off but not those at the living room. They moved in the shadows. When Aiden entered the living room David saw his daughter and Nolan disappear at the staircase. It only took Aiden one minutes to knock out the guard.

«You are really good at this.»David whispered to him as they were walking towards the stairs. Basement for Emily and Nolan, third floor for David and Aiden.

«I was trained by the best» Aiden said and felt a physical pain in his chest. The memory of Takeda. The memory of him killing him. He shook his thoughts away and return to reality. This could be the end for Emily's war. This could give her a happy ending. He didn't have the luxury to let his memories became a burden.

«Are you there yet?» He heard Emily's voice in his ear. A small and anxious whisper.

«Second floor. Going to the third. How is everything down there?» David asked looking around him to make sure nobody was there.

«Nothing much. I knocked out two guards and now we are waiting for you. Hurry up.»

«You did what? Are you hurt?» Aiden heard David whispering in terror and let his lips turn into a smile. Of course she was ok. Of course she wasn't hurt. They were trained by the same man. Her fighting skills were unmatched. She was a ninja. She was his ninja.

«Seriously dad? Just put the flash drive in West's laptop.» Was all Emily said in return.

«Don't worry David. Your daughter is a ninja.» He said to David as he was walking upstairs.

«What did you say?» Emily's voice was back at his ear.

«How.. Did you hear that?» He said and turned his eyes in confusion to David. He saw him pressing the button to his microphone.

«I was about to talk to her...» He explained in confusion.

«You called me a ninja» She said. There was something strange in her voice.

«Emily we are in the middle of a mission here. So zip it» Was the only thing he was able to say.

* * *

«Don't worry David. Your daughter is a ninja.» She heard Sam's voice in her ear. It was less than a whisper.

«What did you say?» She said immediately

«How.. Did you hear that?»

«I was about to talk to her...»

«You called me a ninja» She said feeling her heart beating faster.

«Emily we are in the middle of a mission here. So zip it» Zip it. And that's what she did. She didn't say anything. She just stop pressing her microphone and looked at the vault.

«Ems what's wrong?» She heard Nolan her (from his spot on the floor in front of his laptop) asking her but she didn't answer right away. She was not acting logical. She was acting crazy. She should focus. She shouldn't let her ghosts hunt her at this moment.

«It's nothing.» She finally said turning around to look at her friend.

«That's not nothing. You are pale.» He said as he was standing up on his feet.

«It's nothing.» She said and took a few steps backwards.

«Ems...»

«It's just something that Aiden said. He was calling me a ninja. Yes it's stupid, and yes i am over reacting but it just hit me right here.» She said and touched her chest. «Everything around him is strange. What i am feeling around him is strange. What my hearts feels is irrational. What my body felt under his touch was... I am crazy. I know i am crazy but... Nolan it's like.. It's like my heart is in less pain.»

«You are falling for that man?»

«No Nolan. I think i am falling for Aiden all over again.» She said and turn her back to him.

«You have to move on...If the only reason you are with him is cause he reminds you of Aiden then you should stop that. » She didn't answered. She stayed in silence. She wasn't going to answer.

«We are here» She heard her father in her ear.

«Finally» She said and moved closer to Nolan.

«Put the flash drive on. And everybody... shut up. I have to work.» Nolan said.

* * *

Silence silence silence silence silence silence silence silence silence silence silence silence silence silence silence silence silence silence silence silence silence

«I am in. Ems go open it.» Nolan almost screamed. The vault was highly secured. It was connected to West's personal laptop and a keyboard right next to the vault's door. He had to have access to both of them in order to hack in it. So he gave the flash drive to the fighters of his team, took the best guard with him and put himself in front of the vault. He connected the laptop with the keyboard and then... He did his magic.

«You are actually a genius.» Aiden said sharing a smile with David. «We are coming down to...» He was ready to keep talking when he heard the gun shot. He took his gun out and run towards the basement. Two guards run to him with their gun's ready to shoot but he was faster. He shoot the first one on the leg the second on the hand and kicked them in their faces knocking them out. He run to the basement and saw her in blood.

_Oh no no no tell me it's not her blood_

«It's not mine»

_Thank god _

«Nolan did it. He saved me.» She explain to both man standing in front of her, both ready to collapse. David run into his daughter's arms holding her tight but her eyes never left Aiden's.

_My eyes see one thing but my heart another_

Aiden walked into the vault and towards Nolan put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it.

«You did good.» He said staring at his old friend while he was stealing the hard drives.

«Everything is here we need to go.» Nolan said and walked out of the vault but not before he give a thankful look to him.

* * *

They made it to the yard without any problem. They were running towards the van when Aiden saw him. A man dressed in black with red gloves revealing himself out of the shadows. He was holding a gun. He was pointing at someone. He was pointing at them. There was no choice to make. He saw the future taking from in his eyes and he had to stop it. He had to stop it. He ran. He ran as fast as he could. He ran like he had never run before.

* * *

He fall upon Nolan and at the same time he shot the guy. He heard a gun shot. And then another one. The second. The second was his... He was late. The man in the suit had take the shot. But... No the future was safe. He could feel it. The pain slowly took over his body. He looked down and saw the wound. He smiled. He almost laughed. He turned his eyes to were the man should be and he saw a still body. No movement. He turned his eyes to Nolan. He was in shock. He was afraid. He was in terror. Then a soft hand on his check and he turned his head to look at her.

«Sam don't. Hold on.»

«Call the cops. These hard drives are gonna save you. You will have your happy ending.»

«Sam look at me. You are going to be fine. David is calling an ambulance. »

«NO! You look at me. AT ME!» He almost begged her. She had to see through him.

«Sam...»

«Come on Doclin. COME ON! Give a chance» Sam screamed. Emily looked at him in shock. He was crying. He was begging.

«Sam look at me. » She said and cupped his face in her hands. «I am here. You are not dying. Nobody is dying.»

«I can not die Amanda.» He said with a sad smile on his face. And there it was. Like a puzzle. Like a crazy puzzle that it was finally taking the right form. No he couldn't. He couldn't. No. But... Her heart was sure. Her heart was sure it was true.

«Look through me Amanda. Look at me.» He said and grabbed her hand in his. He pressed her hand on his chest, at the spot that his heart was.

«You know it only beats that way about you. It always did.»

_No... No... This is not... This is not true... I am dreaming... Why am i not dreaming?_

Tears were rolling down her face as her mind was realizing what her heart knew from the first moment. And then... Something started to change on him. Something like an invisible wall left him. It was like someone just slowly reaped of the curtain to the truth. His face slowly change. His face slowly took the right form. She could she her fiance coming to life right in front of her.

«Aiden?» She whispered in her tears.

«Look at me...»It was his turn to cup her face in his hands. He was in unbearable pain but he had to do it.

«Look at me. Don't cry. I am not dying. I am already dead, remember? I am not dying. This body is dying. Not me. I am here. I am watching you. »

«You came back just to get yourself killed again?» She said feeling like a maniac. Her heart, her brain, her soul... Everything was in pain.

«I had to save Nolan. He was gonna die. And you would lose someone more important than Sam. I am here Amanda but i am dead. I can not stay here forever. I can't stay with you. I wish i could but i am only a guardian angel. I do not have a place among the living.» Her confused face earned a small laughed from him.

«I love you Amanda Clarke. With all of my soul. Trust me. Now move on. Have a life. Be happy. Remember me but do not stop living. Live. Be happy. That's all i want. That's all i ever wanted. »

«What is going on here Aiden? How is that even possible?» She said leaning her forehead to touch his.

«I will explain everything to you. I promise i will come back for one last time. I promise. Someday, soon, i will be back to explain you everything. »

They looked in each other's eyes for a few seconds and then Aiden pulled her into a kiss. A soft kiss. One full of love. One full of meaning. When their lips separate she couldn't open her eyes. She knew. She was lying on top of a dead body.

* * *

**Ok ok ok do not hate me and do not kill me. Like Aiden's said to Emily he is coming back for one last time so this is NOT the last thing we see with this two in this story. The story is coming to an end but i promise the next chapter is going to have Aimily scenes. Maybe i am not giving the end you wanted... but it's what feels right to i am saying it from now... He is not gonna stay to the living world. Yes but i am planning something else. Something maybe stupid but... Well you will see. As to why i choose to make him save Nolan and not Emily... It's cause it seemed equally important to me. I mean.. If he saved Emily he would have saved the love of his life. But now that he saved Nolan he saved her future. He made sure that she is not gonna lose anyone else. So sorry for this long stupid author's note (i guess... i think that's how people call it). Hope you are gonna like it. Feel free to tell me your opinion, only please do not hate me.**


	14. The end of the story

**So here it is. LAST CHAPTER. Well it's a huge one (for my standars). Hope you will like it! I love you all for being here! Thank you everyone! Every single one of the reviews/favs/follows made me so happy! Hope the end is going to be good for you! See ya at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

Guardian Angel

Chapter 14-The end of the story

«Nolan... Am i dreaming?...» She asked with her eyes closed. She could feel the tears rolling down her checks. She could feel her eyes hurting.

«No. Unless we both watch the same dream.» His voice was broken. His voice was shacking.

She kept her eyes close and thought the kiss. His lips on hers. After all this time, after all these months she thought she would never had the chance to kiss them again. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the dead body in front of her. It wasn't Aiden, it wasn't her other half. It was Sam.

«He was Sam, then he was Aiden and after awhile he was Sam again.» Nolan explained trying to stop his tears. Both stand there in silence looking at the dead body. They couldn't take their eyes of him.

«He was Aiden?» Her father's voice broke their silence. Her father's voice brought them back to reality. She wanted to explain to him but what could she say?

«I saw it. The changing and then the second changing.» He said. There was shock in his eyes. He moved closer to his daughter and kneeled beside her. He wrapped his left arm around her and hold her thigh. She started sobbing and turned her eyes on Nolan. He bite his tongue and kneeled beside her like David. He wrapped his arms around her and felt her falling in his hug. David slowly stood up leaving the two young people to mourn. Leaving them to cry for their lost.

* * *

The next days were really difficult for her. She couldn't stop feeling pain. She was leaving Aiden's death for a second time. Every morning she was crying her heart out in the shower. Every night she was crying herself to sleep. Today she woke up with the same unbearable pain in her chest. She rubbed her face and cursed every single one of the sun's rays that woke her up. She was dreaming about him and she didn't want the dream to end. She shoved her thoughts away and opened her eyes to face reality. She heard noise from downstairs and she recognize Nolan's voice. Every day since the day Aiden died for a second time Nolan was always by her side. He was always there for her. The way he always was. The same way he was the first time she lost Aiden. He was her rock. He was giving her motivation to keep moving. _«Aiden would want you to be happy. Aiden loved you more than anyone. He would want you to continue your life. He wouldn't want you to cry your heart out every day. He told you to move on. To be happy. » _He told her after a break down she had in the middle of the beach. _«I will always be by your side Ems. Even if you spent the rest of your life in your room crying i will be here to give you tissues. DO NOT try to push me away.» _He said to her when she was in the middle of a crisis.

* * *

«Good morning sunshine.» Nolan said as he was putting his cup on the table. David smiled to his daughter and stood up to make her coffee.

«Thanks dad.» She whispered and sat at the free chair beside her best friend. Nolan wrapped his arm around her and pushed a plate with croissants in front of her. He looked at her with his /you are gonna eat/ look and she gave him a small smile. He looked at her taking the first bite and felt his heart getting a little happier. They were better. She was better. It's been over two month and she couldn't move on. She was grieving. This time it was worse than the first one. She was grieving in a much more painful way. Last time she took revenge of someone. Last time she had an enemy to take down. This time... There was nothing for her to do. The files they stole were enough for the police to lock away their enemy's forever. So there was nothing for her to do. Nobody to go after.

_«Seconds. Only a few seconds. I was dreaming i will see him again. I was dreaming that i would see him even for a rare moment but now i wish i hadn't. I wish i hadn't see him.»_ She said to him between tears during one of her breakdowns.

* * *

David looked at the two of the feeling his heart full. They would get over it. They had each other. They would be fine. That's the only way he was letting himself to think. That was the only way he could think from the first moment. The first second he saw them crying on top of Sam's / Aiden's dead body that's what he thought. _«As long as they have each other things will be ok» _He gave the cup to his daughter and place a kiss on the top of her head.

«How are you today?» He asked as he was sitting against her.

«Much better.» She answered giving him a small smile.

«Amanda you don't have to pretend...»

«I don't. I said much better. Not fine.» She said and her tone was back to angry.

«Ems...» Nolan whispered and touched her shoulder gently.

«Sorry.» She said turning her eyes at her cup.

«It's ok honey.» He said taking her hand in his.

«I need to go.» She said and she run upstairs. She throw herself in the bed and let her heart's beating calm down. It wasn't working. It was only becoming worse. She was feeling the room small. She was feeling she couldn't breathe. She stood up and run to the window. She opened it and let the air hit her face. She was feeling dizzy. She couldn't hear anything else rather than her own heart.

«EMS!» Nolan shouted to her and grabbed her by her shoulders.

She looked into his eyes but she couldn't see him. She was lost. Her mind was in a dark place. The kiss. The death. Him laying on the ground. Him in her arms telling her to move on. Him in her cough. Him still. Him getting suffocated. Him dying.

«EMS!» She heard someone calling her. She heard her name again and again and she understand she was back into her nightmares. She forced herself to get out of there. She dragged herself back to reality and looked into Nolan's eyes. She collapses into his hug and took a few deep breaths.

«What happened?» He asked with terror in his voice.

«He is gone. He is gone and he is not coming back.» She said and pushed him away. She stood up and walked towards the window. She looked at the sky. Every day she was hoping for a miracle. She was hoping that he was going to keep his promise. But now... She didn't. She didn't hope anymore. It's been more than two months.

«Ems...»

«DON'T NOLAN.» She shouted and turned towards him. «He is not coming back. He is gone. He is dead. He... He lied to me... He was dying and he wanted me to be happy so he lied to me. It's ok. I get it. He had to give me hope. Hope is the most precious thing someone could have. But hope... Hope can destroy you. Hope will tear you apart slowly. And when you finally lose hope... Your heart will have a hole. » Tears were rolling down her face. She looked at her friend with pain in her eyes and then walked out of the room. She walked out of the room. Out of the house. Out. She walked towards the beach.

* * *

Aiden was looking at the Mirror Portal feeling pain in his heart. Seeing her crying... He couldn't stand that anymore. He pulled his mind out on the portal and fall on his bed. He grabbed his head with his hands and closed his eyes. He was fighting his tears. Months passed. This was his life. He was only able to look at her through the portal. Doclin hadn't even talk to him since he returned to the protector's castle. He was feeling like he was a prisoner. He was feeling like he was punished for something. But it was Doclin who gave him his real form in front of his people. In front of his family.

A gently knock at his door and he quickly fixed his position. He didn't want to look weak. He saw Ryan walking in and let his body relax. He rubbed his forehead and let a small and sad laugh escape his lips.

«You were hoping it was going to be Doclin, right?» Ryan asked and sat beside him with a sad smile on his lips.

«Every second.» He said and turn his eyes towards the door again. «Any idea where he is?» He asked hoping that finally someone had seen him. The boy looked at him with pure honesty. He nodded negatively.

«Aiden i am starting to worry about him.» He finally said.

«About Doclin? He is the boss around here.» Aiden said with anger in his voice.

«Yes but there are people higher than him.» The boy said and locked his eyes with Aiden's eyes.

«You think because he revealed the real me...» Aiden said and stand up slowly.

«Tricia was really mad about it. »

Silence felt between them.

«Aiden you have to find him and talk to him. If they are planning to hurt him then you are next.» The boy said and there was fear in his voice.

«Any idea where they may keep him?» He asked as he was walking towards the door.

«There are always guards outside his room. I know it's a restricted area but i had to make sure something was wrong before i talk to you.»

Aiden wanted to shout at the little kid for being so risky but he couldn't. He only dragged him into his hug and kissed his head.

* * *

Aiden walked slowly into the restricted area. The restricted area was the part of the castle that the private rooms of the elder's angels where. He saw the two guards talking and moved closer. He walked right in front of them and stand there waiting for them to give him permission to talk.

«You know you are at a restricted area?» The first guard asked and trying to grab his hand. Before they realize it Aiden kick the first one in the stomach, punched the second one in the face and let his power get out of his system. His guardian's angel power knocked them both out of his way. He saw them flying in the hallway and falling hard on the floor. He saw them lying on the floor still and he rewarded himself with a small smile. Then he pushed the door open.

When the door opened Doclin jumped off his bed. When he saw Aiden running inside his room he felt relieve.

«What are they gonna do to you?» Aiden asked immediately.

«Hey you need to listen to me.»

«What are they gonna do to you?»

«Calm down. In case you forgot it we are already dead. They don't plan to hurt me or anything like that. They want to sent me to peace land. It's fine. Great place.»

«I thought they were going to destroy your soul. Damn it Ryan.»

«Ryan is a clever kid. He may be dead longer than you but he will always be a kid.» Doclin said trying really hard to hold his laughs.

«Aiden look at me. There are more important things to worry about. They want to sent you to peace land too. It's nothing be scared off. I tell you it's a great place. You can see the people you love though mirrors portals there too. But you cannot go yet. You gave a promise to your girl and you have to keep it. Listen... Tricia is going to take my place in two days. I can give you these two days. Give me your hand to mark you in order to get out of the castle.» He said and extend his hand towards Aiden. Aiden looked at him in confusion but he gave him his hand. Why was he helping him?

«I may be in charge but you have to sneak out. I am giving you your pass but they will try to stop you. You have two days. When Tricia takes my place the first thing she will do is to bring you back by force. You have two days. Actually... 30 hours. » He said keeping his eyes on his watch.

«Why are you helping me?»

«Go. Tell her goodbye. We will see each other at peace land.» Doclin said giving him a warm smile.

* * *

Emily walked back into the house and found it empty. She walked upstairs and towards the room feeling exhausted. She opened the door and felt her heart stop beating. She sallow hard and felt tears coming back in her eyes. He was there. He was there looking out of the window in her bedroom.

«I am sorry for being so late.» He said keeping his back towards her. She could hear the pain in his voice.

«I thought you lied.» She said unable to move closer to him.

«I know. I am really sorry for the pain i brought back in your life. I didn't...» His voice crack and a tear rolled down his face.

«You are dead?» She asked. She couldn't believe she actually asked that question.

«I am alive only for this day. Only for 28 hours. I am alive only for you.» He said and finally turned around to face her. She looked in his eyes and felt every single rational thought in her mind dying. She ran to him, jump on him, wrapped her feet around his waist, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She was kissing him and she was crying. She couldn't believe she had a chance to a proper goodbye. She pulled out of the kiss and looked into his eyes.

«I love you.» She said touching her forehead to his.

«I love you more.» He replied and inhale her perfume.

They close the gap again and he moved them to the bed. He fall upon her and kissed her sweet. His hands travelling all over her body. That body that he had missed more than anything else. He took of her blouze and kissed her naked neck. His hands were on her flat stomach and he could hear her moans even though he was feeling like he was in paradise. He could hear her deep breathing singing with his and her pulse. It was like music to him.

«I missed you.» She whispered and pulled him even closer to her. She wanted him as close to her as possible. She took of his t-shirt and felt his skin on hers. It's been so long. She turned them around and now she was lying on top of him. She pressed her lips on his and let a smile appear on her lips. After so much time she was finally able to smile.

* * *

«So your heart is really brave?» She teased him and moved closer to him. He hugged her and tried to hold his laughs. He failed.

«The only reason i am brave is for you.» He said and kissed the top of her head.

«Hey. Don't you dare say that again. You are one of the bravest persons i have ever met. Remember what you did for your sister? For me? Even for Nolan! You do anything you can for the people you love.»

«I think that this is why Ryan likes you so much.»

«I wish i could meet that kid.» She said and tangled their fingers.

«I need to ask you something.» He was thinking about it even before he leave the castle. He was thinking about it but he didn't knew if it was the right thing to ask her.

«What is it?» She said without even thinking to take her head of his chest.

«My mother. Can you please visit her? Every now and then. She is all alone.» He said and couldn't bring himself to look at her.

«Of cour...»

«I would love to visit her now but... well it will be difficult to explain to her. And it will be even more difficult for her to survive after i leave.» He cut her off feeling the need to explain himself. «Just call her. See if she is ok.»

«Aiden» she said and looked seriously into his eyes. «I will make sure your mom is fine.» She said and kissed him slowly.

* * *

They walked on the beach holding each other's hand like they use to do so much in the past. The beach was their safe place. They bought a villa in Capri. They were dreaming of Maldives. Sea was their home. Now they were hugging each other hearing the waves hitting the rocks in a slow and calm rhythm.

« I can't believe i have to say goodbye to you again.»

«It should be getting easier by now.» He tried to joke but he felt her fist in his stomach.

«Too much i guess?» He said holding his stomach in a dramatic way.

«You are not funny.» She said but she was smiling. She didn't knew why she was smiling. This time was for good. This time was forever but she was smiling.

«Promise me you will be happy.»

«I will.»

«Promise me you will move on.»

«I will.»

«I mean it Amanda.»

«I promise i will be happy. I don't promise i am going to end with another man.»

«Amanda...»

«Hey look at me. » She said and cupped his face in her hands. « If it comes... I am not going to push it away. If i fall for someone i will let it in. If that's what you want to hear... Ok i promise. But what i don't promise is that i will find love just to find love. I don't need a man to be happy. » then kissed him. Slow and truly.

«That's all i ever wanted. You to be happy. »

They stayed there looking at the sun. Looking in each other's eyes.

«I love you Amanda Clarke.»

« love you Aiden Mathis.»

He pulled away of her. He walked away of her. She never stopped looking. Even when he was gone she kept looking. A tear rolled down her face but she smiled.

* * *

Aiden walked towards Doclin. As soon as he reached him he sat beside him and let a tired yawn. Peace land was a great place. Doclin didn't lie to him. He was there for almost a year and he was feeling himself again.

«You never answered my question» Aiden said looking through Doclin's mirror portal.

«What question?» Doclin said not taking his eyes of the mirror even for a second.

«Why did you helped me?» Aiden said and waited for an answer. Doclin was too focus on him mirror.

«Ok who are you stalking? I thought you were really old.» He said and turned his eyes back to Doclin's portal. Then he felt something in his stomach. He felt something kicking inside of him. That was Amanda's home.

«What are you doing?» He almost shouted to him.

«The real question is why you are avoiding to look for her. You are here almost a year and i never saw you looking for her thought these things.» He said pointing at his mirror portal.

Aiden was too afraid to search for her. He was too afraid to see her crying again. Because there would be nothing he could do to change that. When Doclin saw that Aiden wasn't planning on answer him he took a deep breath and started talking.

«You asked me why i helped you. Because i wish someone had helped me too. You are not the first angel that keeps his feelings Aiden. I was. But nobody was feeling it. I forced myself to hid it. I become what they wanted me to. I followed the rules. So in the end i saw the woman i loved dying. I saw her dying because i was too afraid to try to save her. I was too afraid to go after her. I was too afraid to do what you did. That's why i helped you. Because i would give anything to see her face once again. And i did. » He turned his eyes towards a girl a couple of meters away of them.

«Ria?» Aiden said in completely confusion.

«When she died her heart moved here. I never found out if she was here or in some of the other places of the universe. Maybe the fact that i helped you was my redemption. » Doclin said and gave him a warm but at the same time sad smile.

«The reason i am looking over your Amanda is because i did something when i let you leave. When i let you go visit her.»

«You did what?»

«I healed her.» He said and point to the mirror portal.

Aiden felt his heart beating faster and faster as he was realizing what he was looking at. Amanda was holding at her arms a small, a tiny baby.

«She is your daughter» Doclin said and with that he stood up and left.

Aiden looked at the picture in front of him and felt the happiness filling his soul.

* * *

At the end Emily or Amanda whatever anyone prefers didn't need a man to be happy. She needed her daughter. She needed a part of him. And she got it. And Aiden didn't need to be with them to be happy. It was enough for him to see them happy. It was all the happiness in the world he could ask. They were meant to be. And they would. Even death wasn't enough to tear them apart. Even death wasn't enough to stop their love. In the end they would find each other again. And a love so pure and true would win.

* * *

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo? I really want you to tell me what you think guys. I hope you liked it and well i am thinking of a few new fics. Love you all!**


End file.
